A conventional method of manufacturing a loudspeaker (speaker) will be described with reference to FIG. 7 to FIG. 9 by taking a receiver as an example, which is a type of speaker used in mobile communication equipment.
FIG. 7 is a half sectional view of a conventional receiver, FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view of the same, and FIG. 9 is a manufacturing flow sheet of the same. In FIG. 7 to FIG. 9, the receiver comprises frame 1, yoke 2 bonded to the frame 1, magnet 3 bonded to an internal center of the yoke 2, plate 4 bonded to a top of the magnet 3, voice coil 5 bonded to diaphragm 6, ring 7 bonded to the frame 1 after being bonded to a periphery of the diaphragm 6, protector 8 for protecting the diaphragm 6, and lead wire junction 9 of the voice coil 5 formed in the frame 1. The yoke 2, the magnet 3, and the plate 4 form a magnetic circuit.
The method of manufacturing the receiver is described in the following. A receiver manufacturing method generally comprises: a molding process for molding diaphragm 6 out of band resin film by use of a die; a periphery cutting process for cutting a periphery of the diaphragm 6 by use of a high precision cutting die; a ring bonding process for bonding ring 7 to the periphery of diaphragm 6; a first bonding process for bonding the voice coil 5 and the diaphragm 6; an insert molding process for molding a junction component integrated by insert-molding of a magnetic circuit portion formed of the yoke 2, the magnet 3 and the plate 4 into the frame 1 made of resin; a second bonding process for bonding the frame 1 and the junction component by arranging the voice coil 5 in a magnetic gap of the magnetic circuit portion; a soldering process for soldering lead wires of the voice coil 5 to the lead wire junction 9 of the frame 1; and a third bonding process for bonding the protector 8.
However, in the above conventional manufacturing process, the ring 7 is bonded to the periphery of the diaphragm 6 during the ring bonding process, resulting in an increase in a number of components used and man-hours required for assembly. Accordingly, there arises a problem of high manufacturing costs. Particularly, when the diaphragm 6 is 10 μm or less in thickness, the diaphragm 6 is not strong enough and it is difficult to handle the diaphragm 6 in a single unit, and the ring bonding process is indispensable to facilitate handling of the diaphragm.
The present invention is to address the above problem by providing a speaker manufacturing method which can reduce production costs of small-sized speakers such as receivers and the like.